


King

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Transgender
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Regina Lucis Caelum era la Principessa di Insomnia, nonché la futura sovrana di quel regno in guerra da ormai anni con l'Impero di Niflheim.Quella, tuttavia, era una definizione in parte sbagliata e che avrebbe avuto più senso se riformulata al maschile.





	King

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il cowt8 con prompt "Disforia di Genere".  
> \- Non ho mai scritto una cosa simile e sono stata pesantemente influenzata dalle fic di OhmyFae  
> \- Dedicata a Miry perché so che come sempre morirà nel leggere la dedica, ma mi ha aiutata parecchio e si merita tutti i miei ringraziamenti!

Regina Lucis Caelum era la Principessa di Insomnia, nonché la futura sovrana di quel regno in guerra da ormai anni con l'Impero di Niflheim.

Quella, tuttavia, era una definizione in parte sbagliata e che avrebbe avuto più senso se riformulata _al maschile._

 _Regis_ Lucis Caelum, nato Regina, era il Principe ereditario di Lucis. Educato dai migliori precettori della capitale sotto lo sguardo fiero di suo padre, e sempre con la guida di quest'ultimo, era solito prendere parte ad ogni evento pubblico, volto a caricare e dare supporto a chi combatteva fuori dai confini di Insomnia.

Tutti ammiravano la sua figura ma pochi sapevano quanto quell'adolescente, dagli ordinati capelli corti e dalle canottiere contenitive, si sentisse a disagio quando si rivolgevano a lui usando termini femminili e mentre suo padre tendeva ad ignorare le sue continue richieste di ascolto, solo il privato, con i suoi amici e collaboratori più stretti, Regis riusciva a dimenticare il suo sesso di nascita per venire invece identificato come un uomo.

Indossava abiti maschili, e non era costretto a chiedere scusa nell’assumere atteggiamenti _poco consoni ad una Principessa,_ per usare le tipiche parole di suo padre. Era se stesso ed era felice di poterlo fare almeno con quel piccolo gruppetto di persone. Si sentiva accettato e sperava, un giorno, che anche la popolazione di Lucis potesse vederlo per chi era realmente.

Per quel motivo, andando anche contro il volere di suo padre - che continuava a sostenere la sua teoria della _Fase di Capricci Infantili -_ iniziò l'iter per poter affrontare in futuro la vera e propria transizione da quel corpo di donna, che non gli apparteneva, fino a quello maschile.

Non fu semplice, soprattutto senza il supporto paterno, ma grazie alla sempre costante presenza di Clarus, il suo Scudo, riuscì a superare passo dopo passo ogni ostacolo... anche quando lasciarono al città per affrontare l'Impero.

«Una Principessa non dovrebbe andare al fronte», aveva detto il Re per cercare di fermarlo, e Regis con sicurezza e orgoglio, pronto ad affrontare sia suo padre che tutto il Consiglio della Capitale, aveva risposto con un fiero: «Ma un Principe sì».

Aveva affrontato suo padre, e lo aveva fatto non solo davanti ai suoi collaboratori - Cid ancora ghignava compiaciuto per il suo coraggio - ma anche davanti a quelli del Re. Aveva espresso in modo ben chiaro la sua presa di posizione, la sua scelta di vita, ed era certo che da quel momento in poi tutti avrebbero smesso di guardarlo e trattarlo come se fosse un _'maschiaccio'_ \- perché era così che spesso veniva definito -, per iniziare a considerarlo in modo diverso.

Non era uno stupido e sapeva che da quel momento in poi la sua affermazione si sarebbe trovata sulla bocca di tutti, ma sperava di poter tornare a casa vincitore dal suo viaggio politico ad Altissia, e di conquistare in quel modo il rispetto di tutta la popolazione.

Prima di tutto però, fu costretto ad affrontare il rifiuto dei soldati che incontrò nel territorio di Lucis. Vi erano numerosi avamposti sparsi per le varie regioni del regno e Regis, li visitò tutti: _uno per uno_.

Abiti maschili, binder per nascondere il seno e fermezza nel presentarsi, davanti ai Generali, come il Principe Regis Lucis Caelum. Era pronto ad affrontare sia la guerra contro l'Impero che quella contro l'ignoranza.

Infatti, trovò sempre non poca opposizione da parte dei soldati e alcuni Capitani lo pregarono addirittura di porre la parola fine a quella _sua follia._ Affrontò inoltre commenti sessisti, accompagnati da altri di disgusto, sussurrati alle sue spalle quando credevano che lui non potesse sentirli. Ma Regis tenne sempre la testa alta, ricordando ai suoi quattro compagni di viaggio - e soprattutto a quella testa calda di Cor Leonis, che non accettava che il suo Principe venisse bistrattato in quel modo -, che erano lì per combattere e aiutare i soldati e non per litigare e creare ulteriori malumori tra quelle fila già provate dalla guerra.

Con tenacia e caparbietà riuscì a fatica a conquistare la fiducia di alcuni Generali e dimostrò la sua abilità soprattutto ad Altissia, con il Primo Ministro Camelia Claustra. Una donna forte e controllata, ma che fu ugualmente la prima ad accoglierlo ufficialmente con il nome che aveva scelto per sé. Era una vittoria, un primo passo verso quel futuro che tanto desiderava e che, suo malgrado, si ritrovò ad affrontare come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Il Re Mors, già indebolito dalla Barriera e dalla magia dell'Anello, in seguito a dei collassi fisici, venne ritenuto inadatto a continuare a proteggere il Regno. E Regis, in quanto suo unico erede, fu costretto a lasciare le trattative di alleanza con il Primo Ministro di Altissia per rafforzare con la sua presenza la Barriera attorno alla capitale.

Lì iniziò a fare le veci di suo padre, ma anche ad eliminare dalla bocca di tutti il nome _'Regina Lucis Caelum'_ , per venire invece riconosciuto solamente come _'Regis'._ Suo padre alla fine si spense nel sonno, e lui venne ufficialmente eletto Re di Lucis.

Si scontrò con numerosi rifiuti, sia da parte del consiglio che della stessa popolazione, ma non fece mai un passo indietro, neanche quando i giornalisti più invadenti gli rivolgevano domande del tipo: «Perché proprio _Regis?_ Cosa c'è dietro la scelta di questo nome, Vostra Altezza?»

Quesiti ai quali lui rispondeva con gentilezza e sarcasmo.

«Perché in questo modo non sono stato costretto a cambiare le iniziali nei documenti ufficiali e nei miei fazzoletti personali. Ora, abbiamo qualche altra domanda inerente alla situazione fuori dalla capitale o dobbiamo aprire una rubrica chiamata _'Pomeriggio con il Re'?_ »

Proseguì per la sua strada, alternandosi tra incontri con il Consiglio e con le cure ormonali che, lentamente, iniziavano a farlo sentire sempre più a suo agio con quel corpo che non gli era mai appartenuto.

Per quanto cercasse di invitare tutti a guardare il futuro, Regis era però il primo a lanciare uno sguardo al passato... perché quasi non gli sembrava vero l'essere arrivato fin lì, non dopo tutti i rifiuti e le giornate passate a chiedersi che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lui. Era arrivato tante volte sul punto di arrendersi, di lasciar perdere _'quella follia'_ \- come veniva definita da tanti, forse troppi -, ma alla fine aveva sempre trovato la forza per continuare su quella sua strada.

Cosa che non poteva invece dire per tante altre persone che ogni giorno si trovavano in quella sua stessa situazione. Regis, infatti, sapeva che c'erano tante altri ragazzi e altrettante ragazze che soffrivano di disforia di genere. Persone che non avevano avuto la sua stessa fortuna né il coraggio di accettare se stessi.

Per quel motivo, come Re, non nascose mai il suo passato, non cercò di cambiarlo né di insabbiarlo, perché voleva diventare un esempio per tutti coloro che avevano paura del rifiuto non solo della famiglia ma anche della società. Regis desiderava che questi giovani sapessero di non essere soli e che vedessero in lui la speranza.

Era un sogno forse troppo grande e magari anche acerbo per quel mondo piegato dalla guerra e da ben altre preoccupazioni, ma non poteva farne a meno... anche se era pienamente consapevole di essere stato davvero fortunato. Accanto a sé aveva infatti avuto delle persone fantastiche, che lo avevano sempre supportato, accettando le sue scelte senza mai giudicarlo.

Clarus Amicitia era uno di quelli, la persona che aveva al suo fianco sin da quando aveva memoria. Era stato il suo Scudo non solo per il titolo ereditato dalla sua famiglia, ma anche dai commenti e dalle crudeltà di quel mondo ancora impreparato ad accogliere il primo Re Transgender della storia di Eos.

I primi tempi, Clarus lo aveva riempito di domande. Si era assicurato che non fosse solo una fase o un capriccio, si era informato per capire ciò che il suo protetto stava provando e lo aveva addirittura accompagnato a degli incontri con gli psicologi e gli altri medici che lo avevano preso in cura. Lo aveva accettato, prendendogli la mano e guardandolo negli occhi con sicurezza e orgoglio: «Sei e rimarrai sempre la persona che desidero proteggere anche a costo della mia vita».

Quelle parole lo avevano rassicurato ed erano diventate ciò a cui si era aggrappato nei momenti più difficili. Clarus era e sarebbe rimasto la sua ancora di salvataggio, il suo pilastro: un punto fermo della sua esistenza. Lo era stato quando lui era solo un Principe, confuso a causa di quei disturbi sulla sua identità sessuale, e lo era tutt'ora come Scudo del Re di Lucis.

Provava per lui dei sentimenti forti e sinceri. Sentimenti pienamente contraccambiati da Clarus e che non riguardavano solo gratitudine, fiducia, amicizia e lealtà. Entrambi provavano un qualcosa che, tuttavia, non avrebbero mai potuto avere.

Perché per quanto Regis avesse ormai conquistato il favore sia del Consiglio che quello mediatico, ammettere di nutrire dei sentimenti per il suo Scudo avrebbe aperto una voragine. Uno scandalo che non poteva permettersi, non in quei tempi così fragili.

Aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva, era _Regis Lucis Caelum_ il Re di Lucis, ma in quanto sovrano aveva numerosi obblighi... e quello lo avrebbe costretto a seguire una strada parallela a quella di Clarus. Sempre fianco a fianco, ma troppo distanti per incontrarsi... se non in segreto, quando nessuno poteva giudicarli o vederli.

Chiusi all'interno delle stanze private del Re, lasciavano fuori dalla porta tutto il superfluo. Non esisteva Amarantha, la moglie di Clarus. Non esisteva Aulea, la donna che Regis aveva sposato per dare al Regno una Regina. Esistevano solo loro due.

Restarono insieme nei momenti più felici, ma anche in quelli più tesi e difficili, come quando Clarus annunciò che sarebbe diventato padre, oppure quando, in seguito a un deficit respiratorio, venne portata alla luce la malattia di Aulea. Un morbo sfortunatamente incurabile e che, lentamente, la stava portando ad una prematura morte.

Amavano le loro compagne, Regis stesso provava un fortissimo affetto per la sua Regina che, ancor prima di diventare la sua consorte, era stata un'amica, nonostante ciò niente poteva essere paragonato a ciò che lo legava a Clarus sin dall'adolescenza, quando ancora non avevano coraggio di dare un nome ai loro sentimenti.

Affrontarono la loro relazione giorno dopo giorno, tra alti e bassi, gioie e dolori. Combatterono anche contro i sensi di colpa per il tradimento che continuavano a perpetrare nei confronti delle loro consorti, ma alla fine tornavano di nuovo l'uno accanto all’altro. Anche quando venne affrontato l'argomento _Erede al Trono_.

La popolazione si stava interrogando sempre più spesso riguardo il futuro di Lucis e Insomnia, e il Consiglio, un giorno, avanzò l'ipotesi che il Re, che si era sottoposto solamente all'operazione chirurgica di mastectomia, potesse portare in grembo il prossimo sovrano di Lucis.

Regis aveva inizialmente rifiutato, sostenendo che avrebbe trovato un altro modo per poter dare al regno il suo erede, ma alla fine fu Clarus ad essere ancora una volta la voce della ragione. Perché, come gli ricordò, solo un Lucis Caelum poteva salire al trono e venire accettato dal Cristallo come portatore di quell'antico dono dei Siderei.

Ne parlarono a lungo, presero in considerazioni molte altre soluzioni e solo alla fine intrapresero la via più semplice ma al contempo anche la più difficile, perché comportava la creazione di altri segreti. E mentre Regis assicurava al Consiglio che avrebbe consultato dei medici per l'inseminazione artificiale, lui e Clarus smisero semplicemente di usare le protezioni durante i loro incontri clandestini, cercando in quel modo di concepire un figlio nel modo più naturale possibile.  
Non avevano mai pensato ad avere dei figli, anzi: avevano sempre reputato quell'opzione una sorta di tabù vista l'impossibilità di poter rendere pubblica la loro relazione. Ma in quel modo, pur dovendo mantenere il segreto, potevano ottenere un qualcosa che si erano sempre negati: _una famiglia_. Non di certo una tradizionale, ma entrambi avrebbero saputo la verità e avrebbero cercato di farsi bastare quella consapevole.

La scoperta della gravidanza portò al tempo stesso anche delle cattive notizie, e il Re, ormai in _dolce_ _attesa_ , dovette affrontare l’aggravamento delle condizioni di Aulea che, nonostante tutte le difficoltà, non perse mai quel sorriso ottimista e fiducioso che l’aveva sempre contraddistinta.

Regis le rimase accanto fino alla fine, ringraziandola ogni giorno per la sua presenza e forza, ma anche della discrezione che aveva dimostrato nel mantenere il segreto riguardo la relazione del Re con il suo Scudo. Perché la donna era sempre stata un'ottima osservatrice, furba e maliziosa, e si era resa conto di quel rapporto da ormai anni ma, per non far soffrire i due interessati, aveva sempre tenuto per sé quella scoperta.

Era una persona fantastica e la sua morte fu fonte di lutto e tristezza per tutta Insomnia e lo stesso Regis risentì della perdita della sua compagna e confidente. Riuscì ugualmente ad affrontare con dignità il periodo di lutto, trovando gioia e confronto solo in Clarus e nella vita che stava crescendo dentro il suo corpo.

Dieci settimane dopo la morte di Aulea, il Re entrò in travaglio e, come descrisse poi a Clarus e a Cor - gli unici ai quali venne permesso di raggiungerlo in ospedale al termine del parto -, quella era stata l'esperienza più dolorosa e spaventosa della sua vita, ma altrettanto _magica_ perché grazie a lui era venuto al mondo un essere umano: il Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum.

L'annuncio della nascita dell’erede fece subito il giro di tutta Eos, e oltre chi vedeva il tutto come un miracolo e una benedizione per il Regno, c'era invece chi continuava a vedere il Re come _uno scherzo della natura_. A Regis però non importava perché prima di tutto non voleva rovinare la felicità per la nascita di suo figlio in quel modo, e perché in secondo luogo sapeva che sarebbe stata un'impresa impossibile il farsi amare da tutti.

Preferì infatti dedicare anima e corpo non solo a Insomnia, ma anche e soprattutto al piccolo Noctis e alla gioia che provava nel vedere Clarus prenderlo in braccio, guardandolo con lo stesso orgoglio e amore che era solito rivolgere a Gladiolus.

Erano belli, ma era anche altrettanto triste sapere che quel bambino non avrebbe mai potuto chiamare Clarus _‘padre’._ Perché per proteggere l'integrità di Insomnia e di Lucis, nessuno, neanche loro figlio, sarebbe dovuto venire a conoscenza della verità.

Era difficile accettare, ma talvolta Regis sentiva di potervi quasi mettere una pietra sopra, perché quando guardava il piccolo Noctis insieme a suo padre, sapeva che quello non era solo frutto di una sterile inseminazione artificiale come aveva dichiarato al Consiglio e a tutta Insomnia. Noctis era il risultato dell'amore proibito con il suo Scudo, e anche se sarebbe stato frustrante e doloroso tenere nascosta tutta la verità, Regis sapeva che non si sarebbe mai pentito di aver scelto di ascoltare Clarus quella notte di quasi un anno prima, quando entrambi presero la decisione di avere un figlio.


End file.
